Un nouveau Matin
by noiredegeais
Summary: Après la guerre, place à la vie quotidienne et aux défis qu'elle impose à nos deux anciens combattants.


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voilà pour les fans les plus coriaces ou les nouveaux venus un tout petit OS sur Cloud et Tifa. J'ai repris la version ps4 de FFVII et le jeu m'a inspiré plusieurs réflexions que je vous présente là. Si ce OS attire du public il est possible qu'il soit le premier d'une longue série, mais s'il n'intéresse personne il se suffira en lui même._

 _Voilà je vous laisse lire._

 _Je rappelle que FFVII est l'oeuvre de square enix_.

* * *

 **Un Nouveau Matin**

Les paupières toujours engourdies par le sommeil, Tifa ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il faisait encore nuit et seule la lumière de la ville filtrant à travers les persiennes restées ouvertes éclairait légèrement la pièce. La première chose qu'elle vit en cette nouvelle journée fut la lueur rouge de son réveil qui indiquait cinq heure douze du matin. Elle soupira. Après tout elle aussi était en week end, pourquoi ne profiterait-elle pas un peu plus de la chaleur de ses couvertures ? Elle se sentait si bien, lovée comme un félin contre la peau chaude et réconfortante de celui qu'elle avait choisi.

Ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis était proche de la perfection. Proche mais pas tout à fait parfait. Elle savait ce qu'il lui manquait mais elle n'osait pas laisser libre court à ses désirs soudainement embrasés. Elle était bien trop sérieuse pour s'abandonner à un perfide caprice. Car oui il s'agissait bien là d'un caprice, une douce tentation irrésistible qui la saisissait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Elle se retourna dans les draps pour venir faire face au précieux objet de toutes ses convoitises. Il dormait profondément, les cicatrices sur sa peau blanche exposées à la légère clarté de la pièce. Les traits de son visage ne portaient plus aucun masque et exprimaient un bien être profond, une satisfaction véritable. Devant cette image toutes idées égoïstes quittèrent immédiatement l'imagination de Tifa. Son innocence de femme dévouée balaya de son corps et de son esprit l'exquise sensation de la chaire au profit d'un doux sentiment de bonheur.

Tifa était heureuse car lui-même était enfin heureux. Elle se sentait pleinement accomplie, libérée d'un fardeau que tous les deux portaient depuis d'incalculables années. Elle lui avait toujours fourni soutien et réconfort mais aujourd'hui, mutuellement ils s'apportaient bien plus l'un à l'autre que jamais auparavant. Elle lui offrait toujours une inconditionnelle loyauté et une réconfortante dévotion dans chaque situation de la vie quotidienne comme elle n'avait jamais cessé de le faire face à chacune des épreuves qui avaient été les leurs.

Pour sa part, il le lui rendait par des sentiments puissants mais mesurés à l'image de la force tranquille du loup qu'il incarnait. Tout ce qu'il ressentait il le lui communiquait dans une langue qui leur était propre. Il ne s'exprimait jamais par les mots, excepté quelques rares murmures secrets qu'il lâchait au creux de son oreille lorsque la passion les emportait. Pour le reste, il ne s'agissait plus de parole mais de sensations. Elle ressentait l'authenticité de ses intentions à travers chaque geste de la vie quotidienne. Elle savait qu'à travers chaque attention, chaque frôlement, chaque contacte qu'elle possédait désormais tout son être. Son regard bleu Mako était tourné vers elle comme elle l'avait toujours désiré ardemment.

Lorsqu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, l'un et l'autre fusionnaient jusqu'à l'âme dans une étreinte indéfectible. Rien n'était plus en mesure de les séparer, Tifa n'en doutait pas une seconde. Elle l'avait perdu à de trop nombreuses reprises pour le laisser s'éloigner encore une fois. Ils dépendaient maintenant tout à fait l'un de l'autre et ne pouvaient plus imaginer le cataclysme d'une séparation. L'éloignement de leur corps devenait sans cesse plus pénible à endurer, penser à démêler leur deux êtres signifiait sombrer dans un précipice sans fin.

Tifa avait maintenant une famille, une famille au lien qu'aucune personne extérieure ne pouvait saisir. Les enfants n'étaient pas issus de leur propre sang mais cela n'importait pas. Les épreuves, l'abandon, la solitude les avaient enfin quittés pour les rendre infiniment plus forts. Ils ne craignaient plus rien. Les enfants possédaient pour leur âge une bravoure et une témérité si forte qu'ils étaient capables de tout affronter. Tifa le savait, ils grandiraient en deux magnifiques personnes même si leur chemin restait long à parcourir. Tous les quatre avaient leur propre voie à arpenter tout en tenant la main des autres.

La vie de Tifa ressemblait désormais trait pour trait à celle dont l'espérance vaine durant de nombreuses années l'avait fait se tordre de douleur malgré son expression douce de mère attentive. En effet, les réminiscences de tout ce temps passé ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait effacées de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans le lit, lui parti pour une course de plusieurs jours, le vide qui la submergeait la laissait toujours au milieu de souvenirs emplis de douleur. L'espoir avait aujourd'hui laissé place au bonheur mais tout n'était pas sans nuage. Il l'avait brisé à de si nombreuses reprises que dans son for intérieur, un instinct de survie résistait encore quelque part.

Elle n'était pas fière de ses doutes, enfouis si profondément qu'ils ne ressortaient que dans la nuit la plus sombre, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Elle n'y pouvait rien mais sa confiance en Cloud était à l'image d'un grand édifice en ruine, long et fastidieux à rebâtir. Malgré tous les efforts du jeune homme, rien ne parvenait à guérir complétement Tifa et elle le savait, cet infime retenu à un abandon total le blessait ouvertement. Elle souhaitait pourtant croire à chacune de ses promesses à chacun de ses serments mais quand en ces rares occasions il se confessait à elle, elle ne lui répondait que par une étreinte plus étroite, plus puissante sans laisser échapper un seul mot. Il se retrouvait avec un rien en retour mais il s'agissait de tout ce dont elle était capable.

Sur ces pensées tristes, elle se détourna de lui et daigna enfin sortir du lit sans empressement. Elle mesura chacun de ses gestes afin de ne pas réveiller son amant. Chaque matin, lorsque son travail n'obligeait pas Cloud à se lever, elle prenait toujours miles précaution afin de le laisser dormir. L'ancien guerrier avait aujourd'hui besoin de repos. Depuis ses seize ans il avait payé un lourd tribut au monde, maintenant il avait droit à ce que le monde rembourse ses dettes.

Alors Tifa le laissait toujours demeurer un peu plus en paix, malgré quelques-unes de ses pulsions égoïstes auquel il lui arrivait de céder. Pourtant, rien ne saurait remplacer pour Tifa, l'image de Cloud, tout juste habillé, descendant au bar à midi passé après une nuit de douze heures. Longtemps, elle n'avait jamais pensé voir ce visage ensommeillé lui adresser un sourire timide mais sincère alors qu'elle travaillait derrière le bar. Elle savait qu'il viendrait ensuite lui demander un café long que lui seul parvenait à boire tant il le préférait fort et y ajouterait quelques viennoiseries que sa vie de soldat ne lui avait jamais permis de gouter.

Cloud apprenait à vivre, apprenait à exister pour et par lui-même au sein de sa nouvelle famille, il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait souhaiter de plus. La confiance viendrait avec le temps, le temps guérirait les dernières blessures et laissait entrevoir une promesse de vie des plus douces et agréables. Mais pour le moment Tifa avait une journée à commencer au bar et n'avait plus le temps d'attendre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas j'attends vos avis pour publier d'avantage :)


End file.
